College Choices
by thewizardanthedragon
Summary: CJ has reaching that time in her life where she needs to make choices about school, life and friends.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween was over and Thanksgiving loomed on the horizon; looking towards Christmas. Generally this would be an opportune time for CJ and her crew to spend their spare moments pulling a few practical jokes or setting up a friend or two. Not this year, this year they were seniors and college applications were due just after the holidays. The application process was a daunting one. Essays, forms and for some students interviews; CJ looked around at her class as they feverishly read through pamphlets and course guides thinking they had all lost their minds. The only conversation that was acceptable included; where are you going? What do you want to do? What are the minimum requirements to enter?

To CJ it was all a wash. She knew what she wanted and where she wanted to go. All the mattered was putting together a good application package so she got what she wanted. CJ if she got her wish was headed to Pennsylvania State University, University Park campus to study criminology and forensic science. She was going to be an Abby.

Abby's lab had always been a draw to CJ even when she was very young and then this past summer had solidified that love while working with her lab rat of a surrogate sister.

CJ knew that her parents had some reservations about her choice. Initially they were worried that the family's influence was such that CJ wasn't looking at all the options. Once CJ had dissuaded them of that notion then they were concerned about her choice of school. There was a fine University in DC that had the same program. Why did she have to go so far away to go to school?

"Dad" she growled "Penn State is rated number one in the country for criminology and forensic science, don't you want me to go to the best?"

"That's not it and you know it" he ground back with as much frustration as his daughter.

"Then what is it?" she spat out, pouting and slouching further down in the couch while he stood over her hands folded across his chest.

"CJ you'll barely be 18 by the time you leave next fall and…" he didn't get to finish his sentence before CJ stood turned towards him with purpose and anger before snarling "Uncle Gibbs was fighting for his country in the desert at 18. I think I can handle a university dorm room" before storming out of the room and up to her sanctuary.

This was not the only conversation that had occurred but it was the most aggressive. The rest had the same tenor and neither side was willing to move. What Tony didn't realize was that his daughter had applied to several locations and that George Washington was one of them. It was her back up plan she'd told Steven.

The last of these conversations happened just before Christmas holidays when Steven had through self preservation offered to help Ziva in the kitchen that he told his girlfriend's mother that CJ had in fact already applied to George Washington and why.

"Ms. David?" he started.

"Yes Steven?"

"Can I … can I say something?" his hesitancy noticeable in both his voice and body language.

"Of course you can Steven you are always welcome in our home" Ziva prompted.

Maybe not after I say what I'm about to say Steven thought to himself before he spoke.

"Look. CJ is not going to bend on this." He said thumbing in the direction of the living room where father and daughter's voices could be heard getting louder and more shrill.

Ziva forced out a laugh. She too understood this point and didn't need this kid to tell her that.

"You should know that CJ has applied to several universities around the country including University of California, Davis campus, Penn state and GEORGE WASHINGTON" raising his eyebrows so that this woman understood what he meant. "She" he pointed again over his shoulder "says it's her back up plan, she sees it as failing to go to George Washington, everyone of our friends left the state to go to school and CJ wants that as well. She wants the adventure, she wants the independence, she wants to be like everyone else in at least this ONE thing" Steven paused as his voice was becoming louder and more emotional and he wanted to get a hold of it before CJ realized what was happening in the kitchen.

Ziva stood frozen, unable to move or respond. She hadn't realized any of this; CJ had never said anything like that in any of their conversations. If Ziva thought about it for even a few seconds she would come to the conclusion that they hadn't really left it open for such a discussion to take place.

"So… you don't really want her to go to George Washington… if she does it means she sees herself has having failed… not being able to get into the university of her choice… or not being able to convince you she needs to go away to school… you want her to go away… well… I know you don't but you should want it for her… " he'd stopped looking at Ziva some time ago and was cutting up the veggies for the salad with great vigor.

Ziva gently took Steven by the shoulder and turned him to look into her face. With a smile and a nod she quietly said "Thank you for your honesty Steven, I do appreciate it" and with that she hugged him as she would hug her own child. This young man in front of her had grown from a small boy CJ had dragged home one of the first days of school asking if she could keep him, as if he was a puppy.

Tony and CJ heard gales of laughter coming into the kitchen and not bothering to continued their own unproductive exchange headed towards the noise.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked his daughter only a step behind him.

"We were just remembering the first time we'd met" Steven explained. CJ smiled recalling that moment as well. Tony not having been home at the time needed some clarification.

CJ began the story "It would have been when we were in" she didn't get to finish before Steven said "Grade 1". "Ya, grade one. Miss Cambridge was adamant that you finish your homework every day and hand it in on time."

"But for some reason… I don't remember why now… I hadn't done it… or more likely had forgotten it at home… so she had written a note home that I needed to get signed… I was devastated…"

"I had heard the exchange in the classroom… but I didn't know Steven very well… he was a boy … and they were gross…" everyone laughed as CJ put on a whiny voice and scrunched up her nose in disgust as she said it.

"But at the end of the day when I was leaving school to walk home I found Steven crying under the jungle gym. He was worried about going home with a note. I totally understood his predicament as I too wouldn't want to be in that situation. So I thought I could solve it."

"By bringing him home with you and asking if you could keep him as a pet. You promised to feed him and take him to school every day without being reminded." Ziva laughed picturing CJ feeding Steven and taking him to school with her like a puppy. "When the pair of you walked through the door you were a mess, you had taken the long way home through the woods concocting the plan. So Steven really did look like a waif in need of a home."

The four stood around the counter finishing preparations of tonight's meal while CJ and Steven finished retelling how Ziva had called Lieutenant Arnott and his wife explaining the situation and that their son was safe. Later after CJ had fed him a snack Ziva walked him home with CJ's help.

The following morning CJ was at the end of Steven's driveway in time to walk him to school. From that point forward he really had followed her around like a puppy. He helped her as much as she helped him.

They'd been through grade school bullying, middle school drama and high school trials together. The future lay before them and neither knew where that was going to lead.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I am Canadian and have ZERO experience with the military….therefore when discussing anything military I try my best to be reasonably believable if not actually accurate!

Thanksgiving arrived and Ziva, CJ and Tony were all making preparations for the large gathering that was going to be hosted in their dining room. Ziva was looking after the food, Tony was supposed to be doing the cleaning but spent most of his time whining at Ziva. And CJ was decorating the house with Steven's help. Whenever they were alone, CJ and Steven, would take a few moments to physically interact. A stolen kiss, a gentle pat, a passionate embrace shared in moments throughout the day.

They avoided CJ's bedroom as Tony and Ziva like all parents seemed to think that sex could only happen if there was a bedroom available or it was dark outside or they the parent didn't know where their teen was. And like all parents they were incorrect but CJ had no intention of crossing that particular line of having her father see her boy friend in her room regardless of motivation or actions that may occur. So the two spent a bit longer than necessary on the front porch, in the basement getting boxes and in the hallway upstairs catching these moments together.

By late afternoon all decorating was complete and CJ pulled Steven into the living room to curl up on the couch with a movie to wait for the guests. Getting in either of her parent's way wasn't advisable and so they quietly kept to themselves. Their relationship had evolved as they aged and changed accordingly. As adulthood and college threaten from the skies above their interactions began to shift towards the more mature. Their conversations were about long term plans and goals they each had. Their physical interactions became bolder and less furtive. Still there was innocence about them. It may have been the fact that their deep friendship and caring for each other always superseded their physical relationship. Or maybe it was that neither was pushing for things to go further than they already had. Whatever it was when Tony watched them he was envious that they had such a relationship at such a young age.

In all the discussions and dialogue Steven never stated his specific goals or wants. He, unlike CJ was confused about his career wants and was unable to decipher his needs from the hopes and dreams of those around him. His parents particularly his father wanted him to choose a specific path. CJ had told him that he should pick his passion so that he could wake up each day and go to work to do the thing he loved the most. This is what she was doing. Problem was he didn't have a passion like that, he enjoyed the computer technology field and found it easy to learn. He enjoyed the math and engineering side of things. So he had applied to several colleges around the country and refused to tell anyone where they were for or for what he would be studying. He even went so far as to have the application packages mailed to the school rather than home.

It was driving CJ absolutely NUTS. She wanted to know where he might end up. But he held fast to his convictions and didn't say a word.

Guests began to arrive and the house soon filled with laughter, voices and merriment. The two teens turned off the television but kept their post on the couch observing the goings on around them. People came in and visited and moved onto other dialogues, but they remained together on the couch together. It wasn't until Ziva called everyone to supper that they finally dragged themselves up. The hap hazard family stood around the table before all taking their seats. Tony sat at one end of the table while Gibbs occupied the opposite end. Both men looking more and more their age but content with their lot in life as it stood at that very moment.

Tony stood glass raised, ready to say a few words. Everyone went quiet waiting for him to finally speak. "Welcome!" he paused and looked around at his family. Only CJ was related by blood but that didn't make them any less his. "I don't normally say anything at these meals but seeing as it is Thanksgiving I thought I should voice that which I have felt for some time. I am thankful for my family, for you are just that, my family. I am thankful that I met Gibbs oh so many years ago, that he took me in, with a slap to the back of the head and said 'don't waste good'…" he paused again looking to his mentor and surrogate father his lips pulled up at the edge.

"This is likely the last Thanksgiving that we will have together as this very group" before he could finish faces revealed the shock their owners were feeling. "Let me finish" he said shaking his own head. "This is likely the last Thanksgiving that we will have together as this very group… as CJ" tipping his glass towards his daughter "and you Steven" with the same motion towards the young man "are going off to college next year… and depending on where you end up… you may not be able to get back for this holiday… this is the last Thanksgiving I have with my child… as when she returns from college in whatever far off land she deems is necessary to study in… she will return a young lady… " Tony was just barely able to finish without the tears that had collected in the brim of his eyes spilling forth. The rest of the table was silent and were also fighting back the emotion.

Gibbs raised his own glass as Tony sat and simply said "To Family". With glasses tinkling, here here's and to family from the table at large the meal was finally able to begin.

Gibbs turned to Steven and asked "So kid, you decided what you're going to do with your life?" he asked in a way that was both serious and jovial as he knew Steven was going crazy with everyone asking the same thing.

What the rest of the world, including CJ, didn't know is that just after Halloween Steven had called Gibbs to ask for advice. One of Steven's choices was going to Anapolis Navy College and wanted an unbiased opinion from someone that had known him for a long time. Gibbs had been floored when it was Steven's voice he heard on the other end of the phone, but was also very flattered that the young man respected him enough to seek his thoughts.

Steven's father was in the Navy, as was his grandfather and great grandfather. There was more than just a little bit of a tradition and with Steven as Commander Nelson Arnott's only child it rested on Steven's shoulders to keep up the custom. But he wasn't sure that was what he wanted, could he as CJ said wake up every morning and be happy to go to work if he was in the Navy. And really having been in DC with a Naval officer as a father he felt he was most of the way there already and was this his only opportunity to get out.

Gibbs' listened intently and said very little in the conversation but offered a tid bit of advice here and there as he felt was warranted. Neither had spoken since that phone call and now Gibbs was just wondering if the teen had come to any conclusions.

"No sir, no closer to deciding. I've applied to different places all over the country, in different fields. I've decided that I will see what I get accepted to and then make a choice. Maybe I'll only get accepted at one spot and then I won't have to worry about choosing." He said with a laugh. People thought that was funny but really that is what he hoped; he hoped that the decision would be made easier by having only one choice. That way no one could fault him for choosing it.

"You'll figure it out… don't worry about it son… it will all work out in the end…" Gibbs offered patting the kid gently on the shoulder.

"Thanks sir" Steven whispered going back to his own meal.

Dinner concluded and desert was eaten with people strewn about the house with plates on their laps. They all talked and visited well into the night. Tony's little speech had made them all realize that an era was coming to an end and no one wanted to be the first to leave. Cindy and Palmer were the first to say their good bye's and everyone else followed soon after.

Standing on the front porch CJ kissed Steven keenly good night before he walked home his mind spinning with questions of "what next?"


	3. Chapter 3

The time between Thanksgiving and Christmas break sped past at lightning speed and CJ was looking at only 2 days left of classes before the holidays. It had been some time since 'the three musketeers' had pulled a practical joke and CJ felt that just before the year ended they should do something. Steven and Ainsley were only slightly hesitant but in the end they too agreed that a bit of stress release was necessary. CJ combed her memory data banks to come up with something that would be both funny but safe. She may not have learned to stop pranking, or the best time and place but she had definitely learned the safety side of things.

CJ handed several packets of ketchup and mustard to her very confused friends smiling. "What are we supposed to do with these?" Steven asked holding the items out on his outstretched hand as though they might explode any moment.

"We are going to place them between the toilet seat and the toilet bowl under those little feet things. Then when someone sits down they'll pop squirting ketchup and or mustard all over!" CJ explained excited.

Both of her friends chortled. CJ could be counted on for ideas and suggestions that was for sure. The trio decided to limit their escapade to two bathrooms, one of each gender and to do it in the gym wing so that it was the farthest away from prying eyes.

Before classes they quickly set up their prank and hurried off to homeroom. They had decided that although some of them would be set off during the morning most 'explosions' would happen at lunch time and they could easily 'hang out' near the bathrooms without being suspicious because it was a large corridor where many kids spent their lunch hour.

The morning took forever to end. Not only was CJ looking forward to their lunchtime plans but with the last day before break no one including the teachers were into the material and so each class dragged on. When the bell finally rang CJ almost knocked over her chair she stood up so quickly. Steven stared at her shaking his head. 'Calm down' he thought to himself, 'you'll give yourself away'.

It took longer than expected to get through the cafeteria line with everyone and their brother buying something to eat. Finally with food in hand they parked themselves against the wall with dozens of other kids eating their lunches. The small group got a few stares as this was not their usual lunch time locale but no one said anything to them.

They didn't have to wait long until a loud "Shit… what the HELL" could be heard coming from the boys bathroom. All the heads in the hallway turned to the bathroom door to stare at the disembodied voice. Smiles slowly crept onto the trios faces. By the time the body that belonged to the voice appeared he had wiped himself up and calmed down enough that nothing more was said.

Over the next hour several more people were "squirted" with condiments. Both boys and girls reacted very much the same. Yelling, swearing and sometimes a door slam or two could be heard from their hallway vantage point. The most exciting was when one of the big football guys began yelling and screaming and one of the coaches was walking past in the hallway. Recognizing his player's voice and expletives the coach entered the bathroom to offer a good dressing down to the student.

Having witnesses enough mayhem the three musketeers return to classes for the afternoon with a lightness to their step and a smile in their eyes. The afternoon took longer than it should have but was at least bearable with visions of ketchup and mustard dancing in their heads.

Steven and CJ walked to the city bus stop together, side by side, each one with their hand in the other person's back pocket. This particular configuration of mobility was forced a slow gait as CJ was so much shorter then he was. But it allowed for meandering and a few extra minutes together. Using his pocketed hand Steven directed CJ into an embrace as he leaned forward and planted a delicate kiss on her lips. Raising herself onto her tip toes she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, looked deep into his eyes before kissing him passionately in return.

The bus' arrival forced the physical separation of the two teens and CJ boarded with a coy wave as the bus drove away.

Steven stood watching as the bus became smaller and smaller. An internal battle continued to rage inside of him. He had been granted and interview at Annapolis Naval Academy and was really excited. More excited than he thought he'd be. And so now he had the overwhelming urge to share the news with someone but not just anyone someone important to him. But that would mean telling CJ where he'd applied and he'd been really good to this point of keeping all of his college selections to himself.

CJ arrived at headquarters and headed immediately to Abby's lab. Grabbing a lab jacket and getting to work immediately CJ didn't notice when Abby finally returned.

"What are you smiling about?" Abby asked, noticing that the teen has a rather unusual grin about her.

"Ah… I was…" CJ started, what she had been thinking about was the little lunchtime escapade she had been involved with and wasn't sure she should share that information. Her quick expression change of happy to guilty told Abby a lot more than CJ wanted it to.

"What did you do? Does your dad know about it? And will this affect our work here this afternoon?" Abby said with concern in her voice.

"Nothing?... No… and absolutely not!"

Abby tilted her head to the side questioning all of CJ's answers. CJ for her part calmly returned to her work at the table trying to piece together some shredded fabric found at a scene. Not believing a word of her assistants answer but wanting the gossip so badly Abby quietly shuffled to beside the kid and gently hip checked her looking down into her face with a childish grin of her own. "Com' on CJ you can tell me I won't tell no body nuttin'" Abby whined.

CJ rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and grimaced. Abby knew the moment that look crossed her face she was going to spill the beans she just had to press gently until CJ caved. This push and pull continued for another few minutes before CJ threw down the pieces she was holding and turned to her mentor. "You promise you won't say anything?"

"Yep. I pinkie promise." Abby said holding up her hand her pinkie finger extended for the shake. CJ slowly raised her own pinkie to meet Abby's and once the small digits were interlocked she began to tell her story. CJ had become really good at telling stories and so with hand waving and change in voices she described the few moments of mishaps that had occurred that day.

Shaking her head, her pig tails twisting, Abby simply patted CJ's shoulder before they both attacked the evidence together.

* * *

><p>There were a few days before Christmas itself once break began and CJ along with Steven spent the time relaxing. No school work, no college applications, no need to worry about the world outside the window. For years these two kids had been friends and for years they had always hung out at CJ's house. Looking back neither could state why that tradition had begun but it was something that was just a given. But over the past few months they had spent more and more time at Steven's place. Now this they could easily articulate that reason. Steven's house was often empty; his mother kept a very regular schedule and his house had an alarm system so when someone opened any of the outside doors there was a beep. This allowed for uninterrupted privacy and notification when that privacy was compromised.<p>

On the eve of Christmas eve Mrs. Arnott was out visiting friends and her husband was working late as usual. That left 2 teens in the basement alone with each other. They had recently taken to laying blankets on the floor to watch movies as the ancient settee was very uncomfortable and they both didn't easily fit on it together.

With 'Miracle on 34th Street' playing in the DVD player CJ and Steven were laying on their stomachs heads propped up with their hands, elbows on the ground. The lights were off and their faces were only illuminated by the tv screen.

Every few minutes Steven would tip towards CJ and kiss her face or head, whatever was closest at the time. CJ would smile and gently bat him way saying "I'm watching a movie here" pointing to the screen. On one such occasion Steven gently knocked her with his arm and she tipped over rolling onto her side. He moved in closer so that they were now chest to chest each with their head cradled in their bent arm. With his free arm he pulled her body closer and leaning into her kissed her full on the mouth. Giggling CJ ran her fingers through his hair and then left her hand resting on his cheek. His arm draped across her hip he kissed her again.

Slowly their hands began to explore the body laying in front of them. Touching each other with a tenderness not sensed in many teen romances. With the weight of his own body Steven carefully guided CJ onto her back and he gently laid across her the majority of his own bulk resting on his one knee and forearms laid on either side of her head. While he kissed every inch of her face affectionately CJ hooked both of her hands under the back of his shirt and caringly pulled it up towards his shoulders. He paused his affections long enough to assist her with the removal of his T but quickly returned to placing a kiss on every inch of his girlfriends face.

As CJ caressed his now bare back he nibbled on her ear lobe causing goose bumps to erupt all over her arms. CJ shivered involuntarily at her body's own response. His kisses descended to the crook of her neck and her body pushed upwards meeting his, her head tipped backwards inviting the kisses. Steven's right hand stealthily slid up the back of CJ's shirt as her back was arched and the two shifted to and fro to liberate her from it.

His kisses migrated from her neck down the center of her body coming to rest at the top of her jeans before heading back up to her ear and then across to his waiting lips. CJ's hands played with his hair and then danced across his back coming to rest on his ass. Curving them around the front of his body, CJ fumbled slightly with the button on his jeans before it finally let go. Her hands slid into the back of his pants so that her hands rested on his half exposed posterior.

Steven tried without success to undo CJ's jeans and while nibbling her ear once more he whispered "can you help me". His hot breath in her ear sent a shiver through her spine, causing her once again to arch her own body into his.

Her hands left their station and she slowly undid her own button and fly leaving everything in place she caressed his back and once again ran her fingers through his dark hair.

Days later when CJ was running the scene through her head she still couldn't recall the 'ding' of the backdoor opening, or the footsteps across the kitchen floor. But the basement door being pulled open and the footsteps on the stairs rang loud and clear in her ears. As did the "Steven, are you home?" and the "What in heaven's name?" that Commander Arnott's gasped as he flicked on the light and entered to the room to find 2 half naked teens on the floor.

CJ could easily picture the back of the Commander's uniform as he stormed back up the stairs without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulled quickly back to the here and now both Steven and CJ righted their clothing, straightened their hair and stood facing each other in abject humiliation. Neither said or did anything for a long time until CJ finally spoke.

"I need to get outta here… and like NOW" her embarrassment had quickly changed into anxiety and the confined space of the basement was making it hard to breathe.

"Com' on" Steven said over his shoulder as he led the way up the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door to the garage. On the way he grabbed the keys to the car and yelled "I'm taking the car" to what seemed like an empty house but he knew better.

Driving around for a while he finally stopped driving in the mall parking lot. It was a good a place as any for CJ to vent her now building mass of steam. He didn't say anything but followed her as she paced the top level of the parkade.

"CJ it's ok… it's not like it's…" her death filled glare had him stopped in his verbal tracks before anymore words could escape.

CJ's emotions were actually quite predictable; if humiliated she would first feel embarrassed and then anxiety would set in and would at some point be replaced by anger. These situations were the ones in which Steven was witness to her full capability of the emotion. The anger was generally not directed at anyone and often was inwardly facing. Today however CJ was feeling pure seething rage. The problem with rage was that unlike other emotions it was difficult to control and direct. It was in this state that CJ found herself muttering unintelligibly and leaning against the wall.

Steven sat beside her knowing he was not going to solve this problem with words. But he was taken by surprise when CJ quickly turned on the spot and punched the wall behind her. Blood trickled down her still clenched fist and tears squeezed out of the side of tightly shut eyes.

"What did you do that for?" he asked without thinking. CJ's head tipped into his lap and she cried. Sobbing for some time CJ was able to release the pent up inexplicable anger and frustration. When her tears and senses were back under control she sat up knees bend, arms laying relaxed across the top of her knees. Smiling she turned to Steven "So what do you want to do this afternoon?"

Her non-chalance and ridiculous question had Steven laughing immediately. "Oh CJ" shaking his head he stood up and extended his hand to pull her up to. She offered him her left hand and when the movements were awkward he didn't need to ask his question out loud. The reason she wasn't moving well was that her right hand wasn't only bleeding but was already badly bruised and swollen.

"Oh CJ" he said again but this time with concern and worry in his voice. "We need to get that looked at… and like right away."

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm sure it just looks worse than it really is" her tone trying to convince not only him.

Steven reluctantly drove her back home and dropped her off in the driveway. She wouldn't even let him take her to the door. CJ gave him a quick peck on the cheek and rushed into the house and immediately up to her room.

Tony and Ziva both sitting at the table eating dinner hadn't expected CJ home so soon and her mad dash up the stairs also suggested something was a miss. The two parents exchanged looks and nods to determine who was going up to see what the problem was. The metaphorical short straw was drawn by Tony and he huffed playfully as he pushed himself away from the table.

CJ heard the footsteps approaching her room and quickly covered herself with her blanket. By the time Tony knocked on the door and waited a few seconds for an answer before entering. "You ok peanut" he asked as CJ turned to look at him over her shoulder as she lay in bed still fully clothed.

"Ya, I'm fine" she lied with a big smile.

"Really?" Tony asked unconvinced of her state of being.

"Ya, I just have …. A headache… that's all" CJ's expression softened to a more neutral look appeared.

"Oh… that's why you're home early?"

"Ya, I just had to lay down… you know how it is" she answered casually. She did have a mild headache from the events of the afternoon so it was easy to say.

"Do you want me to get you a couple of pain killers then?" he concerned he wasn't getting the whole story but maybe when she felt better it would be a more productive time to figure out the problem.

"Ya, actually that would be great dad, thanks" she said turning away thinking to herself 'not sure a couple will do the trick but we'll see'.

Tony left the room, headed to his own bathroom, rummaged through the drawers until he found what he was looking for. Dumping a couple of tablets into his hand and grabbing a glass of water he returned to his daughter's room. He held out the glass in one hand the medication in the other. CJ rolled over and sat up with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed. She instinctively took the glass with her right hand and winced uncontrollably with the effort of holding it steady. Tony had dropped the pills into her open left hand before he noticed her reaction.

She wasn't quick enough before he gently grabbed her forearm and examined her hand. Dried crusted blood covered her knuckles and the whole hand was swollen and bruised. "CJ what on EARTH happened to you?"

CJ tried to look away, tried to get control of her own arm back but to no avail. She just sat there staring back at her father. His face only showing concern and worry. When she didn't answer he asked again "What happened to you CJ?"

"Nothing. I'm fine" pulling harder she extricated herself from his grip and tried to roll back into bed.

"CJ" his voice sounding stern this time "I need to know what happened."

"No you don't" she spat back anger getting the better of her again.

He stood breathing slowly, counting to whatever number would allow him to speak calmly to his injured child. "CJ I need to know how this happened and you need to come with me. We have to go see a doctor that might be broken."

"It's not broken I can move it" CJ stated as though she had years of medical knowledge at her disposal. As far as she was concerned she had had enough bumps and scraps that she felt she should know if it was broken or not.

Without another word he gently but still forcibly pulled CJ into a sitting position and then to standing and with her good hand caringly tugged her down the hall and stairs.

"Go wait in the car" he instructed with enough command in his tone that CJ didn't argue. At this point her hand hurt so much that she really did want to see a doctor to ask for some heavy duty pain killers. Tony grabbed his keys and then with a quick kiss on his wife's cheek headed out to the vehicle to meet his daughter.

Calling Palmer on his way to NCIS headquarters Tony asked that the ME meet them there as CJ had once again injured herself and required medical attention. Having placed the call he then returned his attention to the sullen teen in the seat next to him. "You really not going to tell me what happened?"

"Yep that's right" CJ answered with a reserved smile.

The rest of the trip was driven in silence and nothing was even said as they passed by security at the door and headed towards autopsy. Having already been in the car when they made the phone call they arrived first and had to wait for the ME to arrive. At first CJ paced the floor chewing her bottom lip as she walked. Tony who was leaning against the desk arms folded across his chest asked CJ to stop moving. When her response was simply to growl in his direction and glare he picked her up carefully under her arms as you would a young child and sat her on the closest autopsy table.

"Stay" he instructed pointing at the table and returning her glare.

Trying to show her frustration CJ forcibly crossed her arms and then gasped when her hand was touched by her own arm.

Tony self satisfied smirk told her that he had little sympathy for her current predicament. She didn't blame him really but she had been hurting long enough that she was wanting comfort and reassurance. Her stony expression and great effort to maintain her brave façade was fading slowly and Tony could see the hurt little girl hiding behind those dark angry eyes. He stood in front of her and held her cheeks in his hands. "Peanut… look at me" he waited for until her eyes met his. "Palmer is going to fix you up good… you don't need to worry."

"I'm not worried" she shouted her panic clearly audible in her declaration.

"Then why are you yelling?" he smiled jokingly.

CJ laughed through the tears that started to fall. "I'm NOT yelling" she said with a mock toddler voice.

The swoosh of the sliding doors interrupted their conversation and Palmer entered removing his jacket and scarf at the same time. "Hello DiNozzo family. What happened this time CJ?" his admonishment not particularly serious.

Palmer washed his hands before approaching his patient and then he stood beside the special agent pushing him aside to get a better view of the girl on the table.

"OOooo CJ… you really did a good job this time didn't you?" he looked at her face waiting for an answer.

"Yep… you know me… I do the best I can" her smile forced through gritted teeth.

"How did you do this?" he asked in his doctoral tone.

CJ looked to her father and then to Palmer and then back again. Tony stood just off to the side hands in his pockets eye brows raised waiting to see if his child would answer the question or not.

"It doesn't matter how I did it… please just fix it" CJ responded looking more to her father then Jimmy.

"I do need to know CJ I need to know what sort of accident caused this much damage I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't find out." The ME explained sympathetically. CJ just stared at her father and remained silent. Palmer quickly got the hint that with Tony in the room this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Tony could you please give us a minute? Maybe wait up in the squad room? I will bring her up when I'm finished or if I need you I'll call you back down." There was then a stare down between the two men. Normally Tony wouldn't have allowed Palmer to win but knowing that his daughter needed care and that wasn't going to happen with him in the room he reluctantly turned on his heel and stormed towards the elevator.

Once both sets of doors swished closed Palmer returned his attention to his patient. "Now you gonna tell me what happened?"

"I punched a concrete wall… hard…" she grimaced as she looked at her dangling feet.

"YOU WHAT?" his raised voice surprised her as she rarely heard him speak that way.

"I… punched… a … wall" she tentatively answered again.

"What possessed you to do that?" forgetting to shield his incredulity. CJ huffing loudly looked towards the exit doors and wished she could just leave. Tears of frustration welling in her eyes.

Calming down and putting back on his professional face Palmer asked "Why did you punch the wall CJ?"

"It doesn't matter" she whispered under her breath.

"You had to have punched it pretty hard to do this… did something happen… is everything ok?" he said setting up the portable xray machine as he continued to talk to her.

"The reason I did it isn't medically relevant….it won't change the outcome or treatment so you don't need to know" talking to the machine rather than the man.

"It may not be medically relevant but I want to know if there is something you need help with" his sympathetic tone evident that he was more than just CJ's attending physician.

"I don't need anything except to find out if it's broken and maybe a few pain killers would be nice" she said with a grin.

He returned the smile before getting down to work. Several xrays later and a bit of analysis had Palmer calling Tony back down to autopsy.

"Why you calling dad?" CJ's panic building once again.

"I just need him to help me" Jimmy answered trying to sound as calm as possible.

The next 30 minutes were very unpleasant as Jimmy with Tony's help set the 3 broken bones in CJ's hand. The teen was not the only one leaving autopsy with bruises that night. Both DiNozzo's were exhausted when they returned home. CJ more so as the pain killers Jimmy had given her were very strong and had her fighting to keep her eyes open for the short trip home.

Everyone crawled into bed glad that the day was finally over.


	5. Chapter 5

Steven drove home slowly after leaving CJ on her front porch. He had absolutely no interest in returning home. He could handle an enraged CJ any day, but a pissed off Commander Arnott wasn't something he was very capable of dealing with. Parking the car in the garage, he took his time closing the door locking it and he dragged his feet walking up the back lane to the kitchen door. His father was either in the kitchen or his den; Steven hoped for the latter as it would allow him the possibility of sneaking back into his room without having a confrontation.

He turned the kitchen door handle very gently so as to not make any noise. Hanging the keys on the hook beside the entrance he held them gingerly in hopes of entering undetected. Steven was so intent on getting to his room that he didn't even look at the kitchen table and so when the instruction "Sit down" was spoken he almost jumped out of his skin. Swallowing hard he sat at his usual spot; head hung low, hands clenched on the table. This was not the first ear splitting lecture he'd ever endured but it would turn out to be the longest.

"Would you care to explain what happened this afternoon?" Commander Arnott's tone and demeanor reflected his station.

"No sir" Steven answered quickly talking to his lap more than the room at large.

"No sir? No sir? You think that is an acceptable answer? Well you're sorely mistaken young man."

The conversation continued and at times Steven felt two inches tall and at others he was just as angry as CJ had been when she'd punched the wall. By the time he stormed off to his room he was muttering… 'I'm nearly 18 years old for Christ sakes… Jeez' and the Commander was yelling back "This is my house and while you live here you will follow my rules".

The rest of the evening was very quiet in the Arnott household with no one conversing with anyone else. When his wife got home the Commander relayed what he had walked in on expecting his wife to be as aghast as he was. When she asked "You're really that upset about it? Don't you think you're over reacting a little? What were you like at 18?" he just about hit the roof again. This time it was the Commander that stormed off to his den for the solitude and space of his own.

'Damn them all' he thought as he threw himself into his large leather arm chair. 'He was just trying to do his fatherly duty… he was just making sure that his son didn't throw this education out the window… he was just looking out for his best interests… none of them could see that… not even his wife… well if they wouldn't listen he would find someone who would'


	6. Chapter 6

Commander Arnott had to look up CJ DiNozzo's phone number; causing him to feel even more out of touch with his son's life. As the phone rang he began to question if this was the right idea. But having heard some of the stories he was sure that Anthony DiNozzo would want to know what his daughter was up to and want to help with this situation. Problem was when the phone was picked up; it was Ziva on the other end. The dialogue with his own wife running through his head he decided to ask approach this effort from a different point of view. The discussion was short and although the woman on the other end didn't react as he thought a 'father' would she seemed to understand the severity that his wife missed.

Ziva easily put two and two together. Now what to do about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CJ woke up confused as to why her arm felt like it weighted a ton. That was until the events of the previous afternoon and evening came flooding back. Crawling out of bed with a pain killer groggy hang over she reassured herself that 'at least no one here knew why and what had happened'.

Fighting in the bathtub to get refreshed and awake took some maneuvering as her cast couldn't get wet and it was on her right hand. Finally getting dry and figuring out a way to get dressed CJ walked back into her room to finish her hair. Her mind was so preoccupied with the logistics of her actions that she didn't notice the figure leaning against the headboard knees drawn up to her chest. When Ziva shifted slightly the movement made CJ jump and quickly drew her attention away from the hair brush in her hand and quickly to 'why?' was her mother sitting in ambush.

'Come here my little one' Ziva said patting the bed in front of her. Cautiously CJ approached the bed and sat down. Ziva took the hair brush from her daughter and again signaled for CJ to move. Finally understanding what her mother was trying to do, CJ sat cross legged in front of her mother so that the older of the two could brush out her hair. CJ sat there remembering times in the past that she shared with her mother pulling a brush through her thick dark curls.

Feeling that a discussion was looming ever closer CJ tried to take over for her increasingly tense parent. "Mama, I am more than capable of brushing my own hair" CJ tried, unsuccessfully to take the implement from her mother's hand.

"CJ…" Ziva began and then returned to the job at hand. CJ sat quietly she knew that Ziva wanted to 'talk' about something but didn't want to help her out in any way.

"CJ… I had a phone call from Commander Arnott yesterday evening" she began. Luckily Ziva was concentrating so hard on what she was about to say she didn't hear CJ swear. "He…" Ziva had rehearsed all night and even part of this morning what she was going to say and then when faced with the actual conversation all her preplanned words didn't seem right.

"Ya, I know." CJ said trying to quickly get through this awkward moment in hopes that it would end sooner rather than later. Scooting to the edge of the bed and making to stand CJ was only partially up when Ziva took her by the shoulder and directed her back to the middle of the bed resuming her brushing. CJ's hair was no longer in need of attention but it provided something for her nervous hands to do.

"Did you getting hurt have anything to do with…" again CJ cut off the conversation.

"Look… I'm not having this discussion…'K" CJ whispered.

"CJ we need to have this conversation. I need you to know that certain decisions affect the rest of your life. I cannot make these choices for you… I can only help to direct you… and you need to understand…"

"Mawwwwmmmm…. I know what the decisions mean… I understand the implications… I'm NOT an idiot… I …. Can you PLLLEEEEASE leave me alone…" her tone a mix of anger and whining.

They sat quietly for some time before Ziva spoke. "CJ I am not trying to embarrass you. I am not trying to make your life hard. I am trying to make sure that you get to live the life you hope and dream of and sometimes decisions you make as a 17 year old can alter those plans."

Now angry that she wasn't being left alone CJ snarled "I am quite aware that having a baby would change my college plans… like I said I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Having shocked Ziva into immobility CJ stomped out of the room and right out of the house. Her walk to Steven's was rather chilly as she'd left in such a hurry she didn't have a jacket or hat.

Steven found his girlfriend shivering on the front porch and quickly ushered her into the house. Ignoring his own mother's presence he enveloped CJ in a loving embrace. "You ok Ceejj" he asked over pronouncing her name as he always did when he was trying to get her to understand how much he cared for her.

"I'm fine… can we go… somewhere?" she asked not really wanting to hang about with both adult Arnott's in the house.

"Sure let's go for a drive" he answered grabbing the family car keys and heading for the door.

They drove to the bike trails and sat in the car in the parking lot. Neither had spoken until the engine was turned off.

"Your father called MY mother!" CJ rumbled with a sneer towards Steven.

"I would rather deal with your mother than my father" he said jovially and both teens broke into an easy laugh. "I'm with you on that one!" she answered through her laughter.

As the laughter died away they sat in silence both staring out the front wind screen, neither needing to say anything but taking comfort and understanding simply by being the presence of a good friend. Without turning his head Steven asked "I wanted to know if you're alright with… ah… with… what happened yesterday" his hands on the steering wheel twisting back and forth. He took almost imperceptible glances to the side trying to gauge her reaction.

"What happened yesterday?" she repeated slowly attempting to discern his specific meaning. "What part of yesterday? 'cause there were a lot of yesterday I have NO interest in ever doing again" tilting her head sideways as she turned to her eyes to watch him in return. He remained transfixed on the dash as he clarified. "I mean the part with you and I… the alone part" again his quick fleeting looks portraying the nervousness and embarrassment he felt.

"Oh… that part… that part I'm alright with" CJ answered with a nonchalance he didn't know she could have in such a conversation.

"You are" he asked completely surprised and then repeated "You are" far more confidently.

"Aren't you?" she asked realizing for the first time that he may not have the same feelings about the subject as she did.

"No I'm fine with it… I just wanted to make sure you were ok… you were the one who punched a wall hard enough to break 3 bones… " he said finally looking directly into her eyes. And he saw the love, understanding and comfort he sought.

"That had nothing to do with…. US… that was … that was everything else… it was … it was nothing to do with our …. Our actions" she explained looking out the window.

"Ok… I feel better now…" he stated almost to the air itself.

Seeing that he was still feeling uneasy CJ decided to show him rather than tell him how she was feeling. Undoing her seatbelt she lifted herself to the side and took his face in her hands, gently as one of them was casted, and kissed him passionately full on the lips. When she pulled away his smile along with his relaxed shoulders told her that he finally understood.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – I wanted to take this opportunity to Thank gaben for her suggestions regarding the direction in which CJ and Steven would head and Truman's Shell for the naval academy application process. Ladies I do hope that I have done well by your suggestions and instructions but still want it said that I know NOTHING personally about the military or it's customs and may have used incorrect wording or such!**

* * *

><p>Christmas came and went with family gatherings, sharing of gifts and food and no time to be alone or discuss anything. With school about to start again Steven weighing his options decided to ask CJ if she would escort him on a little trip to Maryland.<p>

Sitting in the DiNozzo living room as it had quickly become the more comfortable place to hang out once again, Steven carefully approached the subject of a little road trip.

"CJ?"

"Ya"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a little road trip to Maryland with me" his quiet and worried tone concerned his girlfriend.

"Sure" she carefully answered but asking "Why what's in Maryland?"

"I … I got an interview" he stated matter of factly.

"An interview! For what?" her interest peeked she wasn't good at waiting for details.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else what it is for and you won't…. freak out either…" looking at his hands that were rubbing his own thighs up and down nervously.

"Ok … I promise" CJ easily answered.

"No… that was too quick… I mean a real promise and a real effort to stay calm" knowing how his friend had a tendency to sometimes fly off the handle, her broken hand still in a cast to prove that.

"O.K. I. PROMISE" her words slow, deliberate and overly exaggerated as she held her right hand over her heart making the sign of an x she added "cross my heart."

"The interview is for Annapolis" he sort of whispered.

"Annapolis… Annapolis" it took several repetitions before it hit her as to what that meant. "Steven that's the military college!" her voice taking on a shrill sort of sound.

"You promised you wouldn't freak out" his words falling out of his mouth quickly in hopes of keeping CJ calm.

"I'm not freaking out" CJ's voice still 2 octaves about what it should have been.

"Well then what do you call what you're doing right now?" he asked with a smile in hopes that she would see the humor in the situation.

"I call it being reasonable when one finds out that your friend wants to sign themselves up for something like THAT!" she spat.

"Ceejj… please listen to me…" it was the look in his eyes that had her quiet down. They were sort of sad, which rarely happened, and so she listened.

"Look, I don't know if this is what I want… But I do know I want it to stay an option… and just because I was granted an interview doesn't mean that I will get appointed… please CJ I know I've kept everything a secret but I told you because I really need the support from someone right now…. This interview is a big thing… and… I want you there… I want my best friend to support me…" he trailed off again scrubbing his hands on his lap watching the coffee table and not CJ.

"I'll come with you… if this is what you want…" CJ said in her best I support you tone. But inside CJ was being torn to pieces, in all of her years as Steven's friend, his best friend, he had NEVER once mentioned he had any inclination to join the navy or any other military organization for that matter. She would be there to support him, after all he was her best friend, but deep down she hoped that the interview didn't go well.

* * *

><p>Explaining that she would be out of the state for the day, with Steven and no she couldn't give more details didn't initially go over very well but eventually Tony and Ziva relented. More because they both knew CJ was going with or without their consent and at least having some knowledge of whereabouts and ETA would be beneficial. They were going to have to get used to the fact that they were not going to know her every move in the very near future.<p>

The drive to Maryland was a quiet one. CJ was at the wheel as Steven's nerves were so tightly wound he wasn't in much of a state to concentrate on the actual driving. A few times CJ tried to start a light hearted conversation and with every effort the discussion quickly petered out. Choosing instead to listen to the radio CJ sang along with the tunes. Steven internal conflict raged. Was this what he really wanted for his life? What did her really want for his life? Who did he want this for? He surreptitiously took side long glances at his girl friend, he loved her with all of his heart and he knew that this choice was one she didn't approve of, did that mean he shouldn't do it?

CJ caught him looking and asked "Whatcha thinkin'?"

"Just… a lot of things… I… nothing really" turning back to stare out the passenger window fist clenched against the side of his cheek leaning on the door.

"You know I'm not going to tell anyone about this … you know … right?" CJ was worried that he regretted telling anyone one of his choices. He was still holding out, even with CJ, his other application locations. He was still planning on getting all the acceptances and then deciding what it was he really wanted to do.

"I know. It's not that… I'm just nervous I guess" he said with a tense laugh proving how he was actually feeling.

Pulling into the parking lot they both sat waiting for the other to say something. CJ finally took the plunge and spoke first "Good Luck, You'll do great!" her enthusiastic degree belying her deeper want for this to go oh so poorly, removing the Navy as a choice for Steven. Knowing that was a selfish wish CJ ensured all her outward showings were positive and helpful.

"Thanks CJ, I'm going to need it" his down hearted reply came in return.

Turning her body fully in the seat so that her right knee was laid across the seat CJ took Steven's chin in her casted hand, as a parent would a child, and said "KNOCK it OFF… you are going to do great…you're brilliant, you're funny AND" she emphasized the and more than necessary" you're like the third generation of naval officers if not the fourth… I don't keep track of your family history all that well!" she finished with a flourish of hand waving and facial expressions in true CJ style.

His laughter could be heard as he exited the car and slammed the door. CJ waved to his receding back "good luck Stevie" she whispered. And then the waiting began. Neither CJ nor Steven had any idea how this process would go, or how long the interview would last; at the hour and a half mark CJ stopped reading the book she'd brought and walked around the grounds for a bit. It was a good 2 hours before Steven returned to the car, a smile on his face and a spring in his step that wasn't there when he'd left.

"Go ok?" CJ asked somewhat disheartened herself at his positive mood shift.

"Ya, I think it went very well" he was so excited it was hard for CJ to stay upset.

The trip home was much more animated and full of dialogue. Steven replayed the interview for CJ and his thoughts and feelings about his answers and the questions asked. As they approached home Steven caught a glimpse of the worry in CJ's eyes. In that moment he understood how hard it was for CJ to be supportive and yet she was trying with everything she had in her. He also understood how much he really wanted this, but to appease her as well as keep his own hopes in perspective "you know, only 1200 kids get offers of appointment, in the whole country… the likelihood that I get in … is REALLY low…"

His smile and raised eyebrows hoping for some sort of an answer. Tussling his hair she said "ya.. horrible odds really".

Knowing someone for as long as they had known each other meant that you could say words you wanted the other person to hear but they knew which ones you really wanted to speak. Both kids understood the other explicitly.


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas holidays came to and end and everyone was back to their normal schedule. CJ and Steven were going to classes with Ainsley getting ready for the end of semester exams. This meant that they were too busy to do anything fun and pulling pranks was set aside for more serious endeavors. CJ had always been a good student and although she was easily a straight A student she didn't always get top scores on tests and exams. She had gotten to this point in her academic career by simply doing the least necessary to get the marks that wouldn't draw too much attention. Steven on the other hand easily was top in every class without revision or anything. It was the one sore point between the two. Steven ALWAYS beat CJ on tests even when she tried.

Last year in calculus they had the same teacher and had decided to compete. Who could get the highest marks? As each test was passed back CJ would examine the papers and she was always one or two percent lower than Steven. On the final exam CJ studied more than she'd ever studied in hopes of skipping ahead of Steven as they headed to the finish line. Steven not having studied at all couldn't remember a few of the necessary formulas and had to derive them from first principals. Having heard this as they left the exam room CJ was hopeful that she had indeed squeaked past him. But when they went to inspect the papers CJ was disgusted to find out that instead of having marks docked for not knowing the formulae Steven got bonus marks for his derivation. She was so ticked she punched him in the arm as they stood over the teachers desk with her trying to convince the teacher that Steven did not deserve those marks that it was lack of revision and not 'super' smarts that had him do the extra work. A frustrated CJ left the classroom two percentage points below her boyfriend.

This year things were a little different. Steven had a goal, he needed every percentage he could get and so he too was revising for the first time in his life. CJ's revision time was actually productive as she too had incentive to get the good grades.

CJ was still working a couple of nights a week at NCIS but Abby was trying to line up her duties with at least concepts she would be using for her exams in biology and chemistry. CJ's second semester would be a bit lighter course load and make things a bit more interesting at school.

* * *

><p>For some reason there seemed to be a bit a crime wave within the Navy and Marines which left Tony and Ziva working absolutely crazy hours and out of town more often than ever before. Although they checked in regularly with CJ they were on alternating schedules and it wasn't unheard of them to go several days without seeing each other. On nights that CJ would be alone Gibbs was called into just hang out. CJ didn't NEED someone there but it made her parents feel better to know that there was someone there for her. Many of these nights had Gibbs sitting on one side of the table reading the paper while CJ was on the other studying.<p>

But occasionally CJ spent evenings completely alone. And it was on one of these nights that Steven had come over for company. Mostly these nights were so that there was another warm body to eat with, someone to look at when taking a break from the books. But tonight was different. CJ's hand was healed, no more cast, no more reminder of what had happened. And when supper was finished and all the garbage was cleaned up the teens headed to the living room to watch a movie for a much needed break they missed most of the movie.

After having turned on the entertainment system, pushing the coffee table to the side and laying out the blanket and cushions on the floor the two cuddled together ready to watch the film CJ had put in the DVD player. But as would happen with two hormone laden teens, alone with absolutely no way anyone could walk in on them they began to spend more attention on each other's body then the screen in front of them.

The comfort they had with each other and previous conversations meant that the movie wasn't even half over and they were both in various levels of undress, hands gently caressing the now bare skin. Kissing passionately they were both were awkwardly lying on their sides. CJ laughing as Steven tickled her side intimately wrapped her arms around his neck and with the help of her leg tucked around his she pulled him over so she was now under him enveloped in his strong embrace.

Both laughed as CJ let out an "arrg" as Steven's full weight pressed her into the floor. He not having expected her move had not braced himself. Lifting himself onto his elbows to either side of her had he ran his hands through her hair and then nibbled affectionately on her left ear. Her hands now free CJ ran them rhythmically through his hair and then trailed them down his long back resting them on his half exposed ass. She gently squeezed his butt cheeks causing him to push himself towards the floor. Four feet pulled at his jeans lowering them inch by inch uncovering more and more of his well toned muscular figure. Four hands stroked the softest skin they could find.

With the awkwardness of real life they fought with CJ's jeans as neither let go of the other. For the first time in their long relationship they lay together, naked and quiet. In those few still moments Steven gazed deep into her dark beautiful eyes. He was looking for any sign she wanted to change the course. All he saw in return was a bright and eager grin that brought a stupid grin to his own face. On many other occasions they had gotten close to this point, but circumstances or intruders had brought their intimate relations to an end. Tonight that was not going to be the case.

Real life experiences of 'interpersonal relations' are not as smooth and fluid as the movies but CJ and Steven were able to get through those not so graceful moments with dignity and a laugh. The ease of their friendship meant that their memory of 'their first time' would be one of fun and not as so many teens later recall as being something they would rather forget.

With the movie still playing they gathered their clothes and headed to the bathroom showering together with giggles, fun and sweet kisses. By the time they returned to the living room to right all the furnishings the credits rolled across the large screen.

Putting in a new movie they snuggled on the couch, both falling asleep resting in each other's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The second semester seemed to fly by at a break neck speed. With applications in the waiting began; but with all the special events that were organized for the seniors it was much easier than CJ would have thought. With her lighter academic schedule CJ was also able to pull a few small pranks with the help of her buddies. Neither Steven nor Ainsley would suggest activities but they were both willing participants.

As the weather cleared and it could finally be called spring CJ brought in a bag filled with bubble wrap. A confused Steven had to ask exactly what she was planning on doing with it. A broad grin stretched across her face as she described that she had cut them to the width of most car tires and that with the help of the ever helpful duct tape they would tape the strip of bubble wrap to the tires of the teachers cars and watch as they drive away and hear the bubbles popping mimicking the sound of a machine gun.

"Do ya think that's such a good plan Ceejj" Steven asked a bit weary of anything that may get local LEO's involved again.

"Steven, of course I think it's a good plan! I brought the stuff didn't I?" CJ explained huffily.

"Ok… if you think so" he followed her into the cafeteria where they usually met Ainsley before classes started.

Both Steven and CJ had a spare right after lunch but unfortunately Ainsley did not. That meant the couple were flying solo so to speak. It was the perfect time to be in the staff parking lot. All classes in session, no one around or at least that was what was supposed to happen. But as Steven was duct taping a strip of bubble wrap to a silver accord, owner unknown, Mr. Van Horton, the auto shop teacher tapped him on the shoulder. From his crouched position Steven turned slowly to look up into an angry face.

Teachers would volunteer their cars for the students to work on. Therefore benefiting both parties; the teachers got free labour on their auto repairs and the students had a myriad of vehicles to work on getting lots of different experience. Of all the bad luck Steven was taping up the vehicle that had been designated for the shop class to look at that day. CJ heard the conversation but stayed hidden several cars away. There was about half a second she thought she'd turn herself in with Steven but that idea ran quickly out of her head. She'd been in trouble numerous times and no one ever stepped up to say they'd been part it. But she now understood when they had said "we really did feel badly leaving you there", because right now she felt awful.

"What exactly are you doing young man?" the shop teacher enquired.

"Ah.. Um.. I'm…" Steven stammered. He had never been caught before, well not directly, and had no idea what do to or say. In those few seconds floundering for words he realized that CJ had always taken the fall and he'd never had to explain his actions to anyone.

"Have you done that to any other car?" Mr. Van Horton demanded.

"Yes sir" was Steven's automatic response when stressed and in trouble.

"Go fix it" he said pointing Steven in the direction of the parking lot. Quickly removing the prank he had just set up Steven walked back carrying the evidence with him.

"Follow me" the teacher instructed turning towards the door that lead to the front office. Swallowing hard Steven jogged a couple of paces to keep up and then slowed his gait to match that of Mr. Van Horton. Worry and panic sparking deep in his gut. The less than a minute walk to the DP's office was enough to have Steven running through worst case scenarios in his head. What his things like this went on his permanent record? What if universities would see it? What if he didn't get into the Naval Academy because of a stupid prank?

Steven was always one to blow things out of proportion and CJ had always been there to calm him down and show him that the world would keep spinning regardless of his breaking a rule or two. Right now he didn't want CJ there to take the blame he just wanted her there for support.

It was now Steven's turn to fully understand something CJ had said whenever they, or rather she, got caught. If you visited the DP's office you also visited Natalie. And in Steven's case that was all the more embarrassing because she was actually his relative. Steven couldn't even look in her direction as his captor explained the situation and handed off his responsibility to the secretary.

When they were finally alone Natalie said with a smirk "You finally got caught did ya?"

Steven's head whipped up to meet her gaze and judge exactly what she'd meant by that comment. "You don't think I don't know that EVERY time CJ walked through that door" pointing to the entrance "that you weren't just as guilty, you always seemed luckily enough to skate through. But not today, eh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Steven tried, knowing he was the worst liar on the planet.

"You don't, REALLY?" she said sarcastically "do you want me to list the pranks that had CJ hauled into this office? 'cause I'm pretty sure you could rhyme them off just as fast."

Figuring pretty quickly that he wasn't going to be winning this battle Steven changed tactics "You've never said anything."

"Not my place to say anything… until now" she said raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips.

Sparks began to fly in his belly again "what are you going to say and who are you going to say it to?" he asked sounding like a scared 5 year old.

"Nothing to nobody but you… calm down…man you're no fun to play with… CJ has a much better sense of humor you know" Natalie laughed.

"She's more accustomed to these situations" he retorted.

"And we're back to so should you be! Now aren't we?" she'd gotten him again. His head and shoulders sagged. He looked like she'd kicked him in the shins not teased him.

"Look, stop worrying, everything will be alright" she tried to build up his confidence a little.

"Now you sound like CJ" he answered her. Throwing himself on the bench to wait. In his all13 years of his academic career Steven had never been sent to the office. He had less than 3 months left and here he was waiting for the Deputy Principal. In the few minutes he waited in silence for Ms. Turnbull he realized how lucky he'd been. CJ had always been the one to take the heat on any of their adventures; CJ was always the one to keep them out of trouble. This reminiscing of sorts was interrupted by a stern woman's voice "Mr. Arnott, in here please."

Steven stood every muscle in his body seizing. He even felt like his chest was going to collapse and that he wasn't getting enough air into his lungs. Entering the small office he automatically closed the door and his stance quickly reflected his military upbringing.

"Would you care to elaborate on why you thought this" holding up the bubble wrap "needed to be affixed to several teachers' cars?"

"No ma'am" he replied quickly.

"No, you don't want to explain yourself?" she asked again.

"I don't think it will help, is all I mean ma'am" Steven tried to sound as contrite as possible.

"I see. And what exactly do you think I should do about this situation?" she asked looking across her desk to the large teen obviously trying to avoid her gaze.

Steven remained silent. He never liked this sort of question for an authority figure. He sort of felt you were damned if you answered it and damned if you didn't. In the past not answering generally was the better choice and so went with that premise.

"Well, Mr. Arnott, since you don't seem to have any suggestions I think I will make a few of my own. First you will go back to Mr. Van Horton and apologize for interrupting his class and messing with the vehicles that were entrusted to his care. Second you will get this punishment slip signed this evening by a parent. Do you understand?"

It took longer than it should have for everything to register. Apology, no problem. Getting a slip signed, no problem. But normally punishment slips meant you'd been punished and an apology wasn't REALLY a punishment. That's when Steven actually read the slip that had been handed to him. That's when he realized what was about to happen. That's when his face flushed beet red.

"Ma'am I … I really don't think that's necessary" he said waving the pink slip of paper towards her. "Nothing … happened…don't you think a paddling is like WAY overboard" his words jumbled together as his panic rose.

"Steven…today was NOT the first time you pulled a prank. Today WAS the first time you got caught" Ms. Turnbull's calm neutral expression difficult to read.

"I.. but… what?" his stammering continuing.

"Don't even go down that road… this may be a big school… but it's not THAT big… CJ has marched through this office too many times to count and not once has she had any one of her accomplices march alongside… not once has she indicated she had help… but COME ON ! do you guys really think we're that stupid… your group of friends in one of the closest knit groups I've ever seen. There is NO way on this planet that CJ worked alone with you guys looking on. Consider this punishment for every prank you've ever committed within these walls." Ms. Turnbull's matter of fact demeanor left no room to maneuver.

Instinctively Steven looked out towards Natalie's desk, the thought that she played some role in this discussion playing only momentarily in his mind.

"Don't go blaming her; she had nothing to do with this" the sternness back in the woman's voice.

"No ma'am I wasn't.." he didn't bother finishing his sentence.

Getting down to business she stood, retrieved the paddle from a cupboard on the opposite side of the room and returned to stand beside the now truly flustered teen. He was taking sidelong glances in her direction as she approached.

What you think about when under duress is sometimes comical or at least seems so under the circumstances. As Steven stood stock still waiting for an instruction he knew was coming he imagined all the times CJ had been in this very predicament and he wondered 'why the hell did she keep doing stuff? How could she do this more than once? And then he realized it was just who CJ was, the thrill of the prank always outweighed the consequences later. It was CJ's to hell with it attitude that brought a smile to his face and a questioning look from the DP.

"Something funny Mr. Arnott?"

"No ma'am" he answered quickly being brought back to the here and now.

"Then bend over" her instruction speedy and to the point. He hesitated momentarily which lead her to point to body parts and their supposed location. Finally in position Steven closed his eyes tight and held on to the edge of the desk he'd been instructed to hold.

The paddle fell with a swiftness and sting he was unprepared for. He was a good foot taller and a probably 100 lbs heavier than the deputy principal and yet she was more than capable of using the paddle in good measure. His thoughts about size differences and shock at how much it hurt were quickly dispersed when the second swat landed. 'Man' he thought this hurts like hell. After the third one found its mark he remembered Natalie on the other side of the very thin door. His pain quickly forgotten it was replaced with mortification. He was going to have to walk out of here, past his cousin, knowing she knew what had happened. Then the fourth one landed slightly lower and a grunt escaped involuntarily. The building burn in his ass once again over powering his embarrassment of the situation. The last 2 strokes were equally as solid and although no tears fell from his eyes they too were burning with the effort of keeping all signs that this was hurting for showing.

He heard Ms. Turnbull replace the paddle and the cupboard door close before she gave permission for him to stand, not that he could have done it any sooner anyway.

"You should be able to make it to your final class if you hurry" she said handing him both the punishment slip and hall pass just in case he was late.

"Yes ma'am" he answered as he trod quickly out of the office making sure he didn't look towards his cousin.

* * *

><p>CJ found Steven at the end of the day at his locker just like every other day, what was different was how he was moving. She had expected that at the most he would have gotten a couple of detentions but that obliviously was not the case. Walking to the bus together he told her the whole story, including all of his thoughts about her and how CRAZY he realized she was because there was NO way he would ever get involved with another prank knowing that was what he had to go through. He said it all with a loving smile so she knew he wasn't actually angry with her.<p>

"I guess I've lost my pranking buddies" she stated sadly watching Steven lower himself gingerly into the bus seat. Knowing that if Steven wasn't going to be part and parcel of her activities neither would Ainsley.

Riding home in silence CJ mourned the passing of an era. Maybe it was time, the problem was she just wasn't ready yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - this chapter contains the discussion of the spanking of a toddler... if this is a problem for you... don't read it... **

The spring of senior year was not only academically busy but socially as well. Prom Night was fast approaching. Steven and CJ had been discussing whether or not they would attend the big event. Ainsley was dating another senior, Mark, and had already bought their tickets.

Ziva over hearing one of the young couple's discussions about their prom attendance decided to put her two cents worth in.

"Of course you want to go to your prom!" she exclaimed as CJ finished telling Steven that she had little interest in the gala evening.

"Not of course Mama, I don't think I want to go" CJ face screwed up in disbelief at her mother's intrusion to their conversation. Steven not really caring either way remained a quiet listener.

"It is the grand finale of you high school career. It is your chance to dress up like a princess and …" she didn't get to finish her tirade before CJ cut in.

"When… have I EVER wanted to dress like a princess?" CJ asked sarcastically tipping her head to the side and raising her eye brows questioningly.

"Well… that may not have been the best… reason but if you do not go than years later you may regret it" trying a different angle.

"I am not going to regret not going. Really I think I'm more likely to regret being part of it. I'm not the kind of person to do the "thing" that everyone else does… I'm kinda on the fringe.. on the outside… We don't really fit in with everyone else … and we'll only have Ainsley and Mark to hang with and well… visiting with them is next to impossible these days as they are generally suction cupped together at the mouth" rolling her eyes.

"I'm just saying. Please think about it. I did not get an opportunity to participate in such an event. You are lucky you have the chance." Having said her piece, somewhat passively aggressive, she turned quickly hair flying out behind her as she left for the kitchen.

Steven and CJ watched her dramatic exit before resuming their discussion.

Over the next few days Ziva hinted over and over again how much she wanted CJ to attend the prom. With only 2 weeks before the dance CJ and Steven bought tickets to their senior prom. Guilt that she was passing up an opportunity that meant so much to her mother that Ziva had not been able to participate in lead to the decision.

The minute she told her parents she was going, she regretted doing it. They went sort of crazy. That was the only word CJ could think of to describe their behavior. When they passed her in the kitchen or hallway they would exclaim "our little girl is all grown up". Really? CJ thought to herself, you think going to prom is what determines how grown up I am.

It wasn't only their words that were driving CJ up the wall it was their actions as well. Both Tony and Ziva insisted on going with her to try on dresses. It was bad enough she had to wear a dress to this stupid thing but she had to shop with the pair of them and their "Aw… look at her.." comments as well. By the end of the afternoon CJ was fit to be tied. She'd never tried on so many dresses and shoes or looked at so many accessories in her life. Actually the more she thought about it she couldn't recall ever having worn a dress since she was physically able to dress herself. Her suggestion that she wear some sort of pant suit was quickly dismissed. The short yet still reasonable black dress that was laying in the trunk of the car had taken 4 and half hours to find but in the end was something all three thought they could live with. Shoes were quick and easy as black went with black and it was Ziva that insisted she buy the clutch purse.

Leaning against the rear passenger side window as the three of them drove home CJ closed her eyes and hoped beyond hope that this was a good idea. It still didn't feel right. As the family drove silently home CJ recalled the last time she'd worn and a dress and just how disastrous that was.

_Flashback_

_Tony lifted a 2 year old CJ out of the bathtub and quickly wrapped her in a towel. Carrying the bundle across the hall and into CJ's room he explained why they were all getting cleaned up and dressed fancy for the day. _

"_We're going to my cousin's wedding" Tony explained again._

"_What a wedding" CJ asked as he dried her off and left her sitting on the small toddler bed while he got clothing from her drawer and closet. _

_Tony explained to the best of his ability what a wedding was and as he finished each explanation CJ would ask Why? He had gotten onvher underwear and socks while the discussion occurred and was about to put on a frilly little pink dress when CJ finally realized what he was doing._

"_I not wearing that" she pointed disgusted at the garment hanging in her father's hand._

"_Yes. You wear fancy clothes to weddings." Tony said in his sing song voice knowing what that look and tone in his two year old generally meant._

"_I not go to the wedding then" CJ explained sliding of the bed and walking towards the door still only half dressed._

"_Oh Ho little lady" Tony stepped between the exit and his child. "We need to get this on you so that we aren't late I still need to have a shower." Picking her up with his free hand he made his way to the bed and sat down. Setting her carefully between his knees he held her gently with his legs as he used both hands to open the neck of the dress for her to put her head through. _

_This is where things got kind of ugly. CJ squirmed, kicked, pushed and pulled in every effort to avoid the pink ruffles from touching her in any way. Tony in response tugged, pulled, pushed, pinned and yelled in and effort to get the child in the dress. Five minutes later CJ was less dressed as one of the little white socks was now on the floor. _

_Tony took a few seconds of a breather before chasing after CJ who had managed to escape. He had taken down steroid enraged felons yet he couldn't get a small child into a dress. Catching up to her in his own room Tony scooped up the toddler and headed back to her room where he'd left the outfit. _

_This time he set her in front of him just as he had before but this time he was a little less gentle and had her arms pinned to her sides with his knees. CJ realizing she was trapped put on a final burst of resistance and made another run for it. This time she ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Before Tony got there she had nestled her way into the cupboard under the sink and was wedge as far in as she could get. _

_Finding her quickly Tony tried to dislodge his daughter, his patience wore thinner than thin he was no longer in the mood to play games or reason. _

"_Caitlyn Jennifer you get out of that cupboard right NOW!" he said firmly through clenched teeth._

_The child just shook her head no. Pushing farther into the cupboard._

"_You have to the count of three to get out of there or I will spank your bottom when I get you out" Tony threatened quickly running out of time as well._

"_ONE…" he waited for a few seconds to see if she would budge "TWO…" again he waited. CJ for her part just looked at him through the U bend in the piping while he counted "THREE". "That's it" he said with a finality he didn't really feel he had control of. Climbing into the cupboard himself he used his left hand to glide her out and the right hand to grab her arm. Once he had a good grip he used his left hand to protect her head as he lifted her out of her corner and dragged both himself and her back out of the cupboard. _

_CJ's kicking and flailing was now in full toddler tantrum mode and she added screaming to her repertoire of actions. Tony sat on the edge of the tub set the half naked child across his lap and applied five decent swats to her backside. The screaming quickly turned to crying and her legs stopped kicking while her arms tried to protect her now very sore backside._

_Standing himself and placing the now crying child on his hip he marched back to the bedroom while scolding. "You will put on that dress and you will listen to daddy. Do you understand?"_

_Pouting through her tears CJ whined "You meanie"._

_Ignoring her petulant tone Tony resumed his post at the edge of the bed and was finally successful in getting the dress over her head and her arms through the appropriate holes. He replaced the lost sock and finally after 15 minutes of fighting he had an appropriately dressed child. He handed her off to her now ready mother as he quickly hopped through the shower and got dressed in a suit. _

_Ziva had left CJ in the living room playing quietly with some toys while she packed the gift into the car and a few other things they would need for the day. So when the two parents arrived simultaneously in the living room to retrieve their daughter they were shocked to find her dressless once again. Tony's growl could be heard downtown while Ziva simply went to wait in the car._

_Taking a deep breath Tony gathered the offending dress and his daughter and without putting the two together walked out to the car. _

_Ziva watched as her steaming husband buckled the half clothed toddler into her car seat and threw the dress on the seat beside her. Her eyes questioned him and he whispered "she's likely to fall asleep on the drive there an before we wake her up we can get it on then". Ziva had to suppress the giggle that so desperately wanted to escape, she hadn't been the one fighting so the whole scene seemed quite humorous to her._

A faint laugh fell out of CJ as she remembered the rest of that day. The number of times she'd disrobed and the number of times Tony fought to redress her. This time she would reluctantly but still willingly get into the dress they had bought.

* * *

><p>Everyone, well at least the two young couples, was meeting at the DiNozzo residence for a photo op before the four teens went out on their own for supper before the dance. The whole bizarre hoopla seemed so unnecessary to CJ but she plastered on her happy face and smiled for the camera. Steven was the ultimate gentleman and had brought his date a wrist corsage and had offered his arm for her to take.<p>

Steven drove off slowly and carefully as all the parents stood on the front lawn waving.

"Boy I thought that would never end" CJ slouched in the front seat.

Dinner was something these friends had done many nights before so it didn't seem out of the ordinary but the fact that they were at a bit fancier restaurant and there were other couples scattered around made it seem at least a little special.

Arriving at the dance hall CJ took a deep breath and stuck pretty close to her date. Photos were taken in front of the "Knight to Remember" themed backdrop. The glitz and glamour were not CJ, nor were they for that matter Steven, Ainsley or Mark. But they friends found a table, got drinks and sat down to watch as others entered.

The music played and they danced for a while. Spending more time talking than dancing they all decided that having spent and hour and a half they'd seen enough and left. All four had convinced their parents that prom night meant no curfew night and so with hours left before they were expected home they needed some place to go. Walking downtown they found and open arcade and spent some time putting quarters through the machines, laughing as the little battle ships on the screen exploded and planes crashed.

They soon found themselves in need of more adventure and headed into an all night pool hall. Renting a table they set up game after game. This was more their pace. The talked, laughed, made plans and discussed the dresses and suits of the other prom attendees. As midnight approached the clientele at the hall started to look a little questionable and the four headed to the car. They hit a drive through and then made their way to the park they used to use for biking the trails. This time however after having consumed all of their snacks they got picnic blankets out of the trunk and found secluded spots to enjoy the company of their dates. Cuddling under the heavier of the two blankets far enough away from their friends CJ and Steven made love under the stars. Being that they shared this type of intimacy on several occasions it no longer had any feeling of awkwardness or unease. Sharing each other's body had become another part of their relationship.

It was well into the night that Steven dropped each of his friends on their own doorsteps. CJ was last and they kissed passionately before she made her way up the front walk and into the house.

Seeing as it was 3 am CJ hadn't expected a welcoming committee and so was startled when he father called out to her from the darkness in the living room.

"Hey Dad you didn't need to wait up you know" CJ offered a little hurt that he'd felt it necessary to check up on her.

"I know, just wanted to make sure you got home safe and sound" he replied, but his tone suggested to her that there was more than that.

Striding casually over to his side and then throwing herself down on the couch almost crushing his hand he had resting at his side she asked "What's the real reason you stayed up?"

He looked at her in the darkness and could barely make out her features in the almost negligible light. Trying to sound as relaxed as possible he asked "So where did you go after the dance?"

"All over I guess, we walked around down town for a while, went into a few places, had a snack at a drive through and then headed to the park. We visited mostly." CJ said shrugging her shoulders. Her ease of conversation and completely laid back attitude suggested to him that he didn't need to ask the next question but had to anyway.

"You left the dance early, any reason?"

Furrowing her brow, she turned to look him in the eyes "ya, we were bored and the music was so loud we couldn't talk… why'd you ask?"

"Something happened after you left the dance and well with your reputation and complaining about the prom you were first on their list of culprits."

"Oh, well whatever it was it wasn't us" she answered pushing herself to a stand using his outstretched knee.

He assessed her complete lack of reaction to mean she really didn't have anything to do with it and so he called out "night peanut".

"Night Dad" she was most of the way up the stairs before curiosity got the better of her and she poked her head back around the corner "what happened after we left?"

Tony's lips curled upwards, if he'd had any doubts about her involvement they would have disappeared immediately. CJ would never have returned to ask a possibly damaging question if she'd been even the slightest bit guilty. "Someone filled all the balloons that were released at the end of the night with water instead of air… I guess it made a huge mess" Tony explained.

"Oh… that would have been a good one" CJ said out loud but mostly to herself as she headed up to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – I know this chapter is short but it is just to set up the last bit… Thanks to ncisrox for her input on how CJ was to get the assistance from others that she needed.**

* * *

><p>Returning to school on Monday CJ began her campaign to get assistance on the end of year prank. Problem was Steven having been caught with her last escapade was no longer a willing participant and therefore neither was Ainsley. CJ had even resorted to calling them wuss' but still they wouldn't budge.<p>

"CJ, I am NOT getting caught again. I don't want something like that going on my permanent record, I want to go to college." Steven almost whined.

"Arrrgggh" she growled in frustration. "If you don't help me I WILL find someone who wants to help."

"That's fine" he said with little enthusiasm.

Her cajoling continued and their resistance simply got more and more stead fast. Time was running out; they only had 3 weeks before final exams started and CJ was considerate enough to avoid exam times.

Not deterred by the lack of assistants CJ decided to quietly enlist the help as she had a great idea for the last day of classes but couldn't pull it off alone. It was at lunch when Mark's younger brother Ethan approached CJ to ask "Hey CJ you still looking for a crew for your end of year prank."

A bit surprised by how much Ethan seemed to know it took CJ a moment or two to answer "Yes".

"I have a crew for you" he said his eyes sparkling with mischief. The look of anticipation on his face brightened CJ spirits quickly. "Great. Bring your guys to the quad today after school" she directed before Ethan took off to class.

CJ had only spoken to a few seniors she thought might be interested in helping her out and wasn't expecting a group of sophomores to even find out about it let alone want to help. She decided that Mark must have said something to his brother.

After school CJ sat at the picnic table in the quad waiting, she started to worry the kids wouldn't show up. Only minutes later 6 boys joined her, squishing on the benches of the now overflowing picnic table. 'Awesome' thought CJ, this will be almost easy.

As she had done years ago with her own crew she went over the 'code' of pranking. The thou shalt nots and you musts. When all 6 boys agreed to the terms and conditions she then spent the next few minutes explaining to the boys what, when, where and how they were going to pull this off. Their excitement was more than she could have hoped for. If this went well she would not only have pulled off a great prank but left behind a new generation of pranksters to keep the legacy going.

* * *

><p>A week before school was out another senior year event took place: Grad Camp Out. Now this was a social event CJ was looking forward to. On the second to last Thursday the school was opened to all graduating students for the night. Starting at 6 pm the kids started filing into the school. There were movies all night in the front foyer. Games and sports ran all night in the gym while the library was open for quiet reading and listening to music. The cafeteria was set up to sell snacks and drinks after pizza was ordered for everyone. It was also the location for the chess tournament and other board games that people wanted to play. The second gym was set up for anyone wanting to actually sleep; which never happened but the staff still thought they needed to offer the opportunity. Staff and students mingled on the main floor of the school until the sun rose the following day.<p>

CJ, Steven, Ainsley and Mark traveled as a pack for the entire night. Even was exhaustion was setting in at about 4 am they kept going choosing more active games so that they didn't fall asleep. At 5 am when breakfast was served to the class as a whole CJ looked around the room. This was almost over. High school was about to finish. The 'real' world waiting just beyond those doors; was she ready for it. At this point she didn't have much choice. Seeing her smile fade in and out Steven leaned over and kissed her cheek ever so gently "You ok?" he asked in a whisper.

"Ya, I'm alright. Just getting sentimental in my over tired state that I'm in" she explained.

"We had some pretty good times here…" and then he trailed off and CJ finished "and some not so good times."

"True, but the good outweighed the bad didn't they?" he offered.

"I think so" she smiled and nodded taking his hand in hers and kissing the back of it.

At 6 am with camp out over and everyone getting ready for Friday most seniors slipped out and went home to sleep. Attendance was completely optional that Friday and most had no interest in being at the school.

CJ arrived home just as Tony and Ziva were heading out for work. They exchanged a couple of stories before continuing on their own schedules.

Tony watched through the passenger window at the house thinking about what was about to happen; his little girl was almost finished high school and if she got her way would be heading out of state in August to start college.

CJ might be ready… but he wasn't sure he was.


	12. Chapter 12

The last week of school was a flurry of activity for the seniors. College acceptances were starting to trickle in and most class time was spent discussing the exams. The different social groups within the senior class were all pulling various pranks and administration was doing their best to turn a blind eye as everyone understood the 'tradition' of it all.

Starting during her after lunch spare CJ entered the upper floor English section of the hallway. This set of 6 classes was slightly separated from the rest of the top floor. It was not only at an angle to the rest of the school but it had a set of big double doors with a small window in each one. CJ had made perfectly sized window signs that read "Exam Prep Do NOT Enter" for these windows. Securely fastening them and then locked the doors so that they couldn't be disturbed.

Since this time overlapped with the sophomore lunch period all 7 teens were available and they began set up. For the rest of the afternoon those present rotated depending on who went to class who didn't and who was on look out to make sure no red flags were being raised. When it came time for CJ to go to her last class she momentarily took her leave to make sure she was marked in attendance. She didn't want her absence to mess up the possibility of actually getting away with this. Once in her desk she sat for several minutes listening to the review before asking to be excused as she had a really bad headache and needed to see the nurse. After being given permission to leave CJ even signed in at the nurse's station for several minutes before taking her leave from there as well.

CJ had been doing this long enough and now with a year of NCIS evidence tracking she understood what people might look for. Her family probably wouldn't be happy to hear that she was using her new knowledge for mischief. CJ returned the wing where the 6 guys were still doing their bit. They narrowly got it all set up before the final bell rang. Quickly dispersing and removing the locks and signs the crew said their goodbyes and left.

CJ didn't think her day could get any better until she arrived home to find an oversized manila envelope in the mailbox addressed to her. Dropping her bag at the front door and not even bothering to remove her shoes CJ took the package to the kitchen table and opened it up. Inside she found her much anticipated letter of acceptance to the Penn State University. For the first time in her life CJ wept with joy. She'd be going to school at the top rated university in criminology and forensics.

CJ then started to read through all the accompanying documentation. Course selection, dorm selection, how to accept the acceptance she sat for a couple of hours not realizing how much time had passed until she heard the front door fly open and a loud thud.

"CJ" came an injured Tony's growl "your backpack does NOT belong in the middle of the hallway."

He entered the kitchen ready to continue his admonishment when he saw the table strewn with papers and the look of sheer happiness on his daughter's face. "Whatcha got CJ?"

She smiled with her entire body and held out her letter for him to read. He only needed to get to the second line before he knew what the rest would say. Dropping the paper on the table he rushed towards her grabbing her in a tight bear hug. Squishing with all of his might he lifted her off the ground and kissed her on the top of her head before releasing her. "Congratulations Peanut" was all he said. They stood looking at each other and their tradition of non verbal conversations erupted. I'm going to miss. I know, I'll miss you too. I'm so proud of you. I know. I'm not ready for this. I'm not sure I am either.

There 'discussion' was interrupted by Ziva calling through the front door "Tony you were going to help me bring these…" but seeing her family staring deep into each other's eyes she didn't finish her sentence. Waiting for several seconds to see if they would acknowledge her she stood without moving. When nothing was offered in her direction she finally asked "You want to tell me what is going on?" sounding worried and confused.

This time Tony handed the letter over but the response and hug was just the same. When Ziva let go of her child and held her at arm's length looking her up and down she announced "This calls for a celebration."

That night they went out as just the three of them for dinner. Sitting in a small Italian restaurant they talked about the past and dreamed about the future.

CJ was so happy going to bed that night she forgot what would be waiting for her at school in the morning.

* * *

><p>CJ and Steven disembarked from the school bus and walked towards the front doors. "Did you remember when we did this" she said pointing to the bus and made her fingers walk and then pointed to the school "for the first time 4 years ago?"<p>

"Ya, Wow. Lots has changed." He squeezed her hand and smiled sideways. The bus ride had been all about CJ's letter and the lack of anything for Steven. He wasn't worried, exactly, but maybe a little concerned. He threw the worry to the back of his mind. He wanted to enjoy today. He wanted to savour every last minute of this experience.

Heading off to class they said their usual morning goodbye with a kiss. CJ however didn't make it all the way to homeroom. Ms. Turnbull was waiting outside the classroom. "Good Morning CJ" she said in an overly sweet tone. "Good Morning Ms. Turnbull" and as she tried to enter the class and an arm was thrust in her way she added "to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this morning?"

"Did you have anything to do with the 'redecorating' of the English wing?" her tone only slightly harsher than her greeting.

CJ's show of confusion and surprise was genuine. It took her a few moments to register what Ms. Turnbull was referring to and by that point the deputy principal had assessed the CJ was not the likely culprit. "Ok then" the woman said as she lowered her arm for CJ to get into class. Not having any interest in class but wanting to see some sort of reaction the girl decided to press her luck. "What redecorating?" and she turned to head in the direction of the English wing of the school.

"Where are you going?" Ms. Turnbull asked, now it was her turn to be confused.

"You can't tell the ultimate prankster about a prank that they didn't commit and then not expect them to go and check it out did you?" CJ looked back over her shoulder as she continued along the hallway.

Taking a few quick strides to catch up the DP said "You need to get to class."

"I'm with you so no one will question it" CJ's ease of banter cheekiness should have raised her ire but instead Ms. Turnbull couldn't help but smile.

Entering through the doors CJ had locked yesterday she stopped dead in her tracks and looked around the hall way. Nothing out of the ordinary was there so continuing with her ruse she said "What? The English wing looks like it always does" scrunching up her face in disappointment. The woman put her hand in the middle of CJ's back and gently pushed her towards the first classroom. Walking in CJ knew what to expect but was able to pull off and excellent "oh… now that looks different."

The room was completely empty. Not a piece of furniture, paper or chalk could be seen. Even the walls were completely bare. Ms. Turnbull then said "Follow me" and CJ obediently followed her to the next classroom, it too was bare. As was the entire wing; all five classes were empty. Feeling cocky that she had gotten this far along and knowing that she was no longer a suspect CJ inquired "Where is everything?"

"On the roof" annoyance showing through as the DP answered.

"The roof!" she exclaimed with a bit of a laugh and took off in the direction of the stair well.

"Where are you going Miss DiNozzo?"

"I HAVE to see" CJ called back down the stairs no even turning as she ran.

CJ threw open the door and was about to step out onto the roof when she was grabbed from behind.

"You can't go out there, it's not safe, you might fall off" Ms. Turnbull explained.

From the door CJ could see her handiwork. All five classrooms set up just as they had been on the floor below. Desks lined up, the teachers' desks were even on the same angle as they had been in their original classrooms. The signage was laid out on the ground in the position it should have been had there been a wall available to post it on.

"You satisfied now" the deputy principal asked, meaning was CJ happy that she'd seen what a fellow prankster had done. CJ was easily able to answer "Yep. I'm satisfied now" as she watched the expression on her companions face. It was worth it.

The janitorial staff had been gathered and they started to relocate everything back to its rightful place but not before many other students had climbed to the stairs to see what had happened. A few photos of the escapade started to be passed from phone to phone and by the end of the day everyone had heard about what had happened and how "perfect" it had all been set up.

Ethan walked passed CJ's table in the cafeteria and exchanged a look that meant the world to the graduating senior. Ethan was hooked. Their prank had worked as well as could have been hoped for and no one was any the wiser about the culprits. CJ was leaving that afternoon but her fun loving, jovial outlook on life was going to stay. Six kids were ready and waiting to take up the banner and march forward.

CJ's prankster legacy would live on.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N –** **Sorry it was so long to finish this story. RL has been crazy busy and I have not been able to find a minute to write. I have had many questions about whether this is the "END" of CJ stories. I have one more story to round everything off and then the CJ stories will be finished. **

**I wanted to take this opportunity once again to thank gaben and truman's shell for their ideas and advice regarding the story line and proper terminology for the academy. **

* * *

><p>High school was over. Well at least classes were over; exams were still looming on the horizon. CJ and Steven spent the days before and in between the exams revising at the DiNozzo kitchen table. As they were studying for their last exam Steven sat nervously across from his girlfriend periodically observing her instead of working with the textbooks in front of him. On one of these surreptitious gazes CJ caught his eye. His face looked strained or maybe it was worry.<p>

"You ok?" CJ asked before he could quickly look away.

"Ya, I'm fine" he answered trying to sound as non plussed as possible.

"You expect me to believe that?" CJ retorted in a tone reminiscent of an interrogation.

"I… well… I" he sputtered. He did have something that was bothering him but this probably wasn't the best time to share the information.

"Just spit it out, would you. We have an exam to study for and really how bad could it be" CJ sounded annoyed.

Steven huffed a laugh, CJ was wrong, it was bad or at least she would see it that way.

Raising her eyebrows and tilting her head forward CJ signaled that she expected him to continue with verbal confirmation.

"I got an offer of appointment from Annapolis and I've accepted it" Steven's words spilling out of his mouth so fast they were almost unintelligible.

"You WHAT?" CJ yelled, her voice cracking as it reached a pitch not heard from her in quite some time.

"I accepted it" he said head low so that he didn't have to see the look of disappointment and anger in her face.

"You said you were going to talk to be about it before you made a said you weren't sure what you wanted. You said…." She trailed off because right now it didn't matter what he'd said.

"CJ, I got all the letters from all the programs that I applied to….. and when they all arrived they didn't excite me until I got that one…. I realized that was what I really wanted… I didn't tell you earlier because we needed to concentrate on the exams."

She just sat there looking at him. Her own emotions raw and easy to read on her face he couldn't keep his gaze on her as he was making him feel guilty.

Studying was a very quiet affair for the rest of the afternoon and when CJ made a snack she simply placed it in the middle of the table and didn't acknowledge Steven's presence. Steven made several attempts to continue the conversation but CJ would have no part of it and would simply say "I'm trying to study here you know."

Dejected he left before supper calling a goodbye over his shoulder his is stony faced girlfriend.

That night Steven lay awake thinking. He didn't know how he was going to fix this. He wanted CJ's support. No, he needed CJ's support. She had been his best friend for over a decade and he didn't want to lose that. This was a hard enough decision without having to go it alone.

Down the street CJ lay in bed unable to let sleep over take her. She felt betrayed. She wasn't sure she was more upset about him hiding the acceptance or that he had chosen a path he knew she completely disapproved of. It never occurred to her that she was the one being selfish, that she should be congratulating him on this honor.

When the morning light shone through the two teens' bedroom windows they showered, got dressed and ate breakfast not knowing that the one's actions mirrored their own just in different houses. Arriving at the bus stop together they exchanged courteous greetings but nothing more. They sat together in their usual seat but again they did it in silence. CJ not saying anything because she'd been taught 'if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all' and most of the time she didn't listen today she didn't want to say something she might regret later. Steven on the other hand kept his tongue because he knew CJ needed more time to process everything and pushing would only make acceptance take longer.

The both had their exam first thing in the morning and fortunately they were both able to concentrate on the task at hand and finished their respective exams without much trouble. They met in the cafeteria and ate lunch with the silence only being broken to discuss the paper they had just written.

At the end of the day they cordially say goodbye and for the first time in years they didn't take advantage of the opportunity to be together. CJ sat lonely in her living room watching videos. Steven entered his room and through himself on the bed. He was hurting. He didn't realize how much he needed CJ's approval. It bothered him really. He was more concerned about her reaction then he was about his parents.

* * *

><p>CJ jumped with surprise when the front door opened and closed. She hadn't heard anyone pull into the driveway. Looking up from the tv screen she was even more stunned to see Gibbs standing the doorway to the living room.<p>

"Hey" she greeted "Whatcha doin' here?"

He walked slowly over the couch and sat down beside his 'neice' gently taking the remote from her hand and using it to turn off the screen.

"I thought we could have a chat" she said looking down into her questioning face.

"Ok" she said shrugging her shoulders and feeling confused.

They then sat without exchanging any words for some time. Then Gibbs began "I heard you aren't very happy with Steven."

CJ's confusion only grew, before she answered many thoughts ran through her head 'how did you know? What did he care? Why was he talking about this?'

"Ya, so" she answered crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

His immediate response was to raise his eyebrow and purse his lips. Years of dealing with her uncle meant she quickly changed her outward attitude.

"You do realize what an honor it is for Steven to be offered an appointment, right?"

"Ya, I know" her attitude quickly returning.

"Then why the attitude?"

CJ didn't answer right away. She sat staring straight ahead and was deciding what words would best describe her feelings. Finally she began to speak. "He said he would talk to me before he made his decision. He said that he didn't know what he wanted… but he did… and he didn't tell me."

Gibbs didn't say a word he just sat watching the girl, she looked so young with her knees drawn up to her chest, head resting on her hands grasped around her legs. He continued to wait.

"I… I…" CJ started before tears began to spill out of the corners of her eyes. "I …I" Not letting her finish Gibbs wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him so that her head rested on his shoulder. He rubbed her upper arm as he spoke.

"You're worried about him? Scared of what might happen?" Gibbs suggested.

Until he'd verbalized CJ hadn't realized that it was fear and not anger that she was feeling. She was terrified that once Steven graduated he could shipped to anywhere in the world. And the world was not a safe place. Steven might be taken from her.

"Your feelings are normal…. But Steven needs support… he needs you to congratulate him as he did for you when you got into the program you wanted… he loves you as much as you love him…."

CJ remained curled up on the couch cuddled into Gibbs listening to the rest of his explanation and story. Gibbs shared his own experience with boot camp and that having someone back home to listen was needed. He explained that Steven would be close to home, closer even then she was. He continued with stories and advice and the teen sat and listened. She would look up into his face every so often and he would smile when their eyes met.

"Angel, things are going to be different, things are going to change, but that doesn't mean that YOU TWO will change and if you do… do it together." After another long pause he added "Do you understand?"

Nodding yes she stayed huddled against him for another few minutes, processing the guilt and selfishness she had been portraying over the last 24 hours. Eventually she sat up slowly, smiled and then commented "I'm going to go and cleaned up" pointing to her face covered in tears.

When CJ returned to the living room she found Steven standing in the middle of the room. Gibbs wasn't anywhere she could see him. The two teens stood looking at each other both examining the face of the other. Then without any warning CJ closed the distance between them, threw her arms around his neck and held him tight, tears running down her face once again. He too returned the embrace and kissed the top of her head. After a few seconds CJ looked up into his face "Congratulations" and then standing on her tip toes and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I AM happy for you… if this is what you truly want… I'm here for you… I'm ….. sorry….I'm sorry I was so selfish" her tears turned to actual sobs.

The smile on Steven's face was all CJ needed to know she had been forgiven. "I …" she started "it's just that…" Steven stopped her by placing his forefinger on her lips. "I know… I understand… you don't need to say it… "

Confusion was once again written all over CJ's face. "How do you know?"

As she finished the sentence she heard movement behind her and watched as Steven's gaze followed the noise. Turning to see who it was CJ remained enclosed in Steven's arms. Seeing Gibbs standing the doorway once again with a steaming cup of coffee CJ realized that her earlier conversation was not kept confidential. In that first second she was about to feel betrayed but the feeling passed as she realized Gibbs had been trying to help and that was definitely a good enough reason to not keep their discussion to himself.

Ordering Chinese takeout the three sat around the kitchen table talking; Gibbs giving advice on Steven's upcoming Plebe summer as well as telling a few stories. Tony and Ziva found them still sitting at the table the garbage from supper still strewn about. Gibbs along with the CJ and Steven had made plans have how they could support each other through the distance as he had experience with such things.

When CJ went to bed that night she felt more at ease with the upcoming life change then she had before. Things were going to be alright, things would work out, and she had family that supported them both. And Steven was still Steven; they were going to be there for each other helping each other as needed.


End file.
